Naruto: The God's Disciple
by Soleneus
Summary: A hungry, soul-eating weapon. A sadistic, bloodthirsty alternate personality. A Doujutsu that could access the Void itself. Three Deities for teachers. A seemingly impossible task. And having to deal with these ninja? Yup, my life sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The God's Disciple.

Prologue

A man, wearing a dog mask with gravity defying silver-hair, sprinted across the forest floor, following a pug. The man's desperate breaths came out in huffs, his eyes darting around, looking for any sign of the young boy who went missing.

The pug stopped and sniffed, then darted off, the man thinking, _Please be okay, please be okay…_

The dog stopped at a fast-flowing river, a bloody trail ending there. The pug looked sadly at the dog-masked man, and said, "I'm sorry, Kakashi. The trail ends here."

The man fell to his knees, disbelieving. "No…" he murmured. Something caught his eye, and as he picked it up, tears fell from his eyes. It was a piece of blue cloth, half of it covered by what used to be an orange spiral, the other half covered in blood.

"Those bastards…what have they done?" he choked out. He clutched the bloody cloth tightly, and sobbed. The pug lowered its' head in sadness as the man cried.

**Somewhere…**

A tall man, wearing a tattered black cloak, black armor underneath, carrying a golden scythe, walked next to an equally tall woman, who wore white, flowing robes that did not hide her magnificent figure. They walked along a white sand beach, chatting to each other.

The man's face was hidden beneath a black skull mask, two white scythes crossed on his forehead, a field of white grain going across the nose. The woman's face was beautiful beyond description, with full, red lips, high cheekbones, and pure white irises in her eyes. The man seemed to have no eyes, just empty voids, but the spot in the middle where the irises and pupils would be, there was concentrated blackness.

The man spoke, in a deep, yet gentle voice. "This is quite the beautiful day, isn't it, sister? The sun reflecting off the white sand, the blue waves lapping gently at our feet…" he sniffed the air, wide eyes evident underneath his mask. "…the smell of blood on the air…"

The brother and sister looked at each other, worry etched on their features. Wordlessly, they ran down the beach, towards a small trickling inlet. That used to be trickling.

Wedged between two rocks, there floated a small body, covered in dried and drying blood.

"Oh my," the woman gasped, hands at her mouth. The man shook his head in sadness. He knelt next to the body, and gently laid to fingers across the neck of the body, checking for a pulse. He sighed when he felt nothing. He turned to the woman, who was gently crying, and said, "It's no use. Call our brother."

The woman wiped her tears away, and whistled. The whistle rang out across the beach, across dimensions.

A portal ripped itself into existence, and a thunderous voice rang out, "WHO DARES SUMMON THE MIGHTY SHINIGAMI?" The fearsome countenance of the Shinigami appeared through the portal, red eyes ablaze with anger.

The black robed man gave him a dark look. "Brother, this is serious. Drop the act."

Almost immediately, the Shinigami shrank down to a medium sized man wearing gray robes, rectangle glasses, with brown hair and a sheepish smile on his handsome face.

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just so used to looking like that."

The woman pointed to the body, and asked tearfully, "Who is that?" the Shinigami looked at the body in confusion, then pulled a scroll out of his robes. He checked over the scroll twice, then looked at the body again. "Odd," he mumbled, "I don't have any deaths scheduled for any kids today."

The black-robed man perked up. "That's because he not dead!" he exclaimed. The pulse was weak, but still there. "Kami!" he turned to the white-robed woman, now known as Kami, bent down, and kissed the boy on the forehead.

The blood began to dry, and flake off, revealing messy blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and three whisker birthmarks on each cheek.

The Shinigami stiffened. "Uh oh." He muttered, still looking at his schedule. Kami looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "What is it?" she asked. He shook his head, sighing in worry. "My schedule just updated itself. There's a rash of untimely deaths happening in Konoha right now." he slowly dropped his scroll. "Because some people there believe that this kid here is dead."  
>Kami gasped. "That's horrible!" The Shinigami nodded. "Yes, and it also means more paperwork for me."<br>During the conversation, the unnamed brother in black had his hand on the little boy's forehead. His eyes shone bright white, as he relived the boy's memories. He removed his hand from the boy's forehead, and his eyes returned to their pitch-black, bottomless depths.  
>"They deserve it." He muttered darkly. The Shinigami and Kami looked at him surprise. "And it seems that the Void will be meeting its' new tenants soon."<br>Kami looked at her brother in confusion. "What do you mean, Shin'en?"  
>Shin'en gave her a sad look. "This boy has been through a lot, far too much for someone his age. He was kicked out of the orphanage he was staying, and forced to live on the streets." He looked down at the now breathing boy in sorrow. "That was two years ago. Then, four hours ago, he was beaten within an inch of his life, and thrown in a river, and carried down here."<br>Kami cried, clutching the boy to her chest, while the Shinigami seemed to be checking facts. A calculator, various pens, and pads of paper hung in the air around him. "Yes...if we do that...and allow that...and take that out of the equation...yes!" He looked up from his paper to see Kami and Shin'en staring at him in annoyance. "What?" He asked innocently.  
>Kami sighed and rolled her eye. "What are you looking at?" she questioned. "Oh, this?" He held up the pad of paper, heavily scribbled. "Well, I check over some things, and took some facts into the equation, and came up with a solution!" He said, smiling ecstatically.<br>Shin'en slapped him upside the head. "What's the solution, jackass?"  
>The Shinigami gave them a serious look over his glasses. "There are humans in the world who are seeking immortality, and god-hood. We cannot interfere, being Gods." Shin'en muttered something that sounded like "stupid law" and the Shinigami continued. "If we look at the future, things will not be good, if things continue upon their path. The world we care for so much is going to suffer greatly. But we have a chance to change the destiny of this world, and those who inhabit it." He turned a serious gaze upon Kami and Shin'en, and they nodded, coming to an unspoken agreement.<p>

Kami shook the sleeping boy gently, and his eyes fluttered open. The kid's eyes focused on the first thing that came into his view. Kami's face.

"Are you an angel?" He asked, slightly afraid, and somewhat awed. The Shinigami shook his head, the thinking _Wow._ Shin'en chuckled mentally, Kami blushed, and shook her head.

"No, I'm not an angel. My name is Kami. What's yours?" Confusion flitted across his face before he grinned a fox-like grin, enhanced by the whiskers.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki, Kami-chan!" He proclaimed proudly, sticking out a tiny hand. Kami shook it gently, and Naruto looked around, spotting the two other deities. "Umm… who are you?" He asked quietly.

Shin'en looked Naruto dead in the eyes with his odd eyes, and said quietly, "The more important question is 'who are you?'"

Confusion once again made itself known on Naruto's face, and he replied, "I just told you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Shin'en narrowed his eyes. Obviously, the boy didn't get the meaning of the question. "Alright," he spoke, "What would you do if you had unimaginable power?"

Naruto scrunched his face up, thinking hard. Then he answered, "I would protect my special people, like Jiji, and Inu, and Neko!"

_Who?_ Kami and the Shinigami thought. Seeing their funny looks, Shin'en explained. "The Sandaime Hokage, and two shinobi. They are only one who have shown Naruto any kindness."

They nodded, and the Shinigami took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was going to say.

"Well, Naruto, it seems that you passed our test." He said gently, drawing the boy's attention.

"What test?" Naruto questioned.

"A test to see if you were worthy of said 'unimaginable power.'" The Shinigami said simply.

Naruto's eyes widened, to the point that they seemed to be about to pop out of his skull. "W-what?" he squeaked, looking like someone had just told him the Yondaime was his dad.

0_0

"We want you to become our avatar on earth." Kami said gently, rocking the child in her arms. "Simply put, if you don't accept this power, bad things are going to happen to good people, and you have a chance to change that, and save lives."

Naruto thought, very hard. He took ten minutes to come to decision. He raised his eyes, and with a serious look, said very simply:

"I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Return of the Prodigal Son

**Konoha's Great Gate…**

Kotetsu and Izumo, two lazy chunin, sat on either side of Konoha's huge gate, lazily dozing in the sun, waiting for something interesting to happen.

They were brought out of their half-sleep by a knock on the giant gate. Shooting up form his seat, Izumo looked over the side of the wall, and spotted the perpetrator.

It was a man, that much he could tell. Other than that, it was a mystery. The man wore a black, tattered cloak, a hood covering his face, open at the front, showing a chiseled chest, a seal with the kanji 'Reaper' in it, and an intricate seal on the stomach. His arms were covered in black armor, and black greaves on his legs, leading down to black boots.

All in all, a lot of black.

The strangest thing was what he carried. It was scythe. The staff was silver, but the blade was black, (Again with the black?) veins of silver shooting through it.

Ignoring the stranger's choice of attire, Izumo called out, "Halt! Who goes there? What is your business in Konoha?"

The stranger pulled a scroll from his a pocket, and flicked it up to Izumo, who barely caught it. He unrolled the scroll, and read it, eyes widening with every line, but nearly popping out of his skull at the name signed.

He looked back down, but saw no one there. It was just an empty patch of dirt.

"...Namikaze?" He muttered incredulously, eyeing the last name. "The Hokage will want to hear about this..."

**The Hokage's Office...  
><strong>For the first time, Sarutobi Hiruzen was happy facing a pile of his mortal enemy, paperwork. He smiled as he stamped his seal of rejection on a paper demanding personal use of ninja's abilities in the civilian council's homes. He was smiling, because a boy many thought dead was going to scare the shit out of them when they saw him.

He remembered that time, seven years ago, when a tearful Kakashi had come into his office clutching something in his hands and weeping...

_(Flashback)_

_The door to his office slid open, and he could only hope that whoever had come had good news. His heart nearly shattered when the sounds of someone male choking back sobs reached his ears._

_Kakashi Hatake, Captain in ANBU, entered the room; Dog mask gone, single visible eye red and puffy from crying. _

"_Hokage-sama," He mumbled, still clutching something tightly in his fist. _

"_What is it, Kakashi? What have you found?" Sarutobi asked nervously, afraid of the answer._

_Before he could speak, a tall, shadowy figure slinked out of the shadows, talking in a deep voice._

"_You need not worry about Naruto, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake. He is in better hands now."_

_Startled, the Sandaime leapt up from desk into a taijutsu stance, Kakashi doing the same. "Who are you?" He demanded._

_The figure chuckled and shook his head, then spoke in a reassuring voice. "Just know that he is safe, and that he will return in time to become a shinobi of the Leaf, should he desire." _

_The figure melted into the shadows, and left a pair of relieved and confused men behind._

_(End Flashback)_

He could only chuckle as he imagined how the village might react to the 'demon brat' coming back to life after so long thinking he was dead. His expression turned dark as he remembered how many villagers boasted about how they 'gave the Kyuubi what was coming to it'.

Oh yes, Ibiki had fun with those bastards.

"Oh, forget it!" Sarutobi declared happily, tossing his pen down with a flourish, and pulling a glass ball out of his desk. Channeling chakra into the ball and focusing on Naruto, he peered deeply into the orb, watching the events unfolding with barely restrained glee.

…

"SIT DOWN!" Iruka voice rang throughout the classroom, courtesy of his Demon Head jutsu.

As the kids settled into their seats, Iruka sighed, and shook his head. _Little bastards, _He thought, _Can't be quite for two minutes. _

He sighed again, and started class with an announcement. "Class, I have an announcement-WAKE UP, SHIKAMARU!" Iruka pelted the lazy kid with a piece of chalk, making him sit up and rub his head, muttering "Troublesome."

Iruka rolled his eyes, and started again. "As I was saying, I have an announcement to make, that a new student will be joining us today to take the genin exams." He braced himself for the storm that would be sure to come.

He was not disappointed.

"WHAT?"

Iruka rubbed his ears, and made a few discreet handsigns, then yelled, "SHUT UP!" His head enlarged to five times it normal size, scaring all the kids into submission. And silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

Mizuki snickered, and Iruka was about to continue speaking, when the door to the classroom opened, and a figure dressed in bla- Fuck it, it's the guy from earlier, I'm tired of explaining how he looks, it's a lot of black, okay?

"Uh, can I help you?" Iruka asked nervously, eyeing the silver and black scythe he was carrying.

"I believe your Hokage told you to expect me, right?" The figure spoke in a somewhat deep voice.

Iruka shook his head in confusion, then shot a shocked look at him. "You're the new student?" He gasped. The rest of the students gave him scared looks (Sasuke glared) and started murmuring to each other.

The figure simply nodded.

Iruka gulped, and licked his lips, then said, "Well, we don't allow hoods on school property, so…" He trailed off, and the figure nodded once again, and flicked the hood off.

"**!"**

In his office, the Sandaime chuckled. He could hear the girly screams all the way over in the tower.

What caused the screams was a mask. A full head mask of a skull. A very life-like skull. The mask covered the boy's head entirely, from his jaw to the back of his head, making it look like he had a skull for a head. The only thing uncovered were his bright blue eyes, making it look all the more creepy.

Hence, the girly screams of terror.

Skull-boy rolled his eyes, and said, "Relax, it's just a mask." He reached up, set a hand on the back of the mask, and a hand on the front, and pulled up. The mask slowly slid of his head, revealing a tanned face, three whisker-like marks adorning his cheeks. A mop of spiky blond hair sat atop his head.

Many blushes streaked across the faces of the females in the class, except one. One named Hyuuga Hinata. She simply stared at the blond hair, blue eyes and the whisker marks, remembering something that shocked her to her core.

She had only seen eyes that blue, and whisker marks like that once before. When she was almost kidnapped by Kumo.

She remembered the feeling of being stuffed in a burlap sack, and slung over someone's shoulder roughly.

Then she recalled the man who kidnapped her dropping the sack she was in on the ground and him engaging in a short fight, and a child's cry of pain, and the man's laughter. Then she had heard a surprised shout, then a thump and a gurgle. It seemed like only yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

_Hinata curled into a frightened ball when she heard the ragged panting approaching the bag she was in. She almost screamed in surprise when the top of the bag opened, and she hid her face in her nightgown._

"_Hi!"_

_She looked up and was surprised to see a boy her own age, smiling at her with bright blue eyes. His smile dropped when he saw her tear-stained face, and he asked concernedly, "Are you alright?"_

_Hinata slowly nodded her head, and the handsome smile returned. The boy held a hand out, and she grabbed hesitantly, and he pulled her out of the sack. He introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki, and she told him her name was Hyuuga Hinata._

_She blushed as he carried her, bridal style, through the forest, back towards the village. They talked about their lives, and what they were going to do when they grew up._

_At one point, for no apparent reason, he looked her in the eye and declared, "Your eyes are awesome." She once again blushed, but her expression turned to confusion when she felt something warm, wet and sticky on her side. She touched it and brought her fingers to her face, gasping when she noticed the blood on her hands._

"_Naruto-kun, you're bleeding!" Hinata gasped. Naruto just smiled at her and stated, "It's okay, Hinata-chan. I'll be fine in an hour or so, I'm just that awesome!" They both giggled at that, and continued making small talk._

_(Flashback End)_

He had such confidence in himself then, and now, he was so different. Back then, he had this aura of exuberance about him that could make her laugh with the smallest of jokes. Now he had a different aura, one that exuded calmness, and a sense of serenity.

And his body wasn't something to cough at either.

_That _made Hinata blush. She continued trying to mentally shake the thoughts of Naruto's body out of her head, and pay attention to him as he spoke, but to no avail.

"Can I sit here?"

Her head shot up at the voice, and she looked up at Naruto, who was pointing towards the seat next to her. She nodded, blushing again, not trusting her voice to not stutter. He smiled a small smile, and sat, murmuring, "Thanks, Hinata-chan."

Hinata gave him a look of surprise. "Y-you still remember my n-name?" she whispered. His smile gained a flirty quality to it. "How could I forget the most beautiful girl I've ever met?"

She blushed and looked down, poking her index fingers together cutely, her thoughts racing around her head. _I can't believe Naruto-kun is here, and f-flirting with me! I've dreamt of this for so long!_

…

The class stood outside, listening to Iruka explain the rules and tests for the Genin exam. First, they would have to run through an obstacle course in under five minutes, then hit a target in the bull's-eye five times each with kunai and shuriken, then a taijutsu spar against the teachers, were they had to land a strong hit on them, and then the ninjutsu part of the exam, a Henge, Kawarimi, and a Bunshin.

The summary is this: Naruto, Hinata and the main characters that you actually care about, along with some of the ones that you don't, all passed rather easily.

The only _really _interestingthings that happened was when Naruto knocked Mizuki out by poking him in the neck. That got scared the shit out the class, and infuriated an emo-king. There was a small problem, when the two teachers found out that Naruto could not perform the standard Bunshin, Mizuki tried to fail him, but Naruto shut him up by making a shadow clone.

(The reason I skip over this is because it has been done far too many times)

His new headband tied around his bicep, Naruto walked down the main street of Konoha, having a week of free time to spend getting re-acquainted with his home village.

As he walked, he heard murmurs and mutterings from villagers, saying something along the lines of: 'The demon brat's back!' 'How dare it shoe it's face here again!' that last one didn't make any sense, as Naruto had his mask back on, and his hood up, which covered the entirety of his face from view.

Naruto heard the telltale rumble of a crowd, and it came from behind him. He sighed. In town for barely four hours, and now a mob is after him.

He led the mob on, walking into a dead-end alley.

"Today you die, demon!"

They shouted various insults, and almost began throwing things, when dark laughter began to shake Naruto's shoulders. One of the villagers holding a rusty pitchfork decided to shorten his lifespan by yelling out, "What's so funny, demon?"

He found himself staring at his own ass.

The crowd leapt back in horror as blood sprayed out of the corpse's neck, and it collapsed bonelessly. They hadn't even seen him move.

Naruto turned his head slowly, the light from the torches throwing his mask into sharp relief.

The jaws of the mask were forced apart, the canines elongated. But that wasn't the scariest feature. His eyes were.

Or lack of eyes.

There seemed to be no eyes in the sockets, just black voids. A maniacal grin could be seen underneath the mask, and the crowd shuddered in fear.

"**Heh heh heh. What do we have here?"** He asked in a deep, dark voice. **"More souls for me to reap?"**

They trembled in fear, and broke ranks, attempting to flee back out of the alley. Naruto appeared in front of them, forcing them to stop.

"**I don't think so!"** He brandished his scythe menacingly. **"Feast upon their souls! ****Souruītā!"**

The screams could be heard through out the village; but as sudden as they started…they stopped.

Silence reigned over Konoha that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Consequences and Stories

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

"Oh, Kami," Naruto sat up in his bed, clutching his throbbing head. "What hit me? A mountain?"

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP.

He shot a glare at the door to his new apartment. "Okay, I know that wasn't in my head." He muttered to himself.

Groaning and pushing himself off his bed, Naruto, shirtless, stumbled over to the door, and opened it.

Yuugao Uzuki was having a normal day. First, she met with Anko, Kurenai and Hana for some "girl-talk"; then she had been called by the Hokage to perform her ANBU duties, and now she found herself staring at a very muscular, very handsome shirtless blonde man. Or, to be more precise, his chest tattoo.

She slowly looked up into his face; a somewhat familiar face. Three whisker marks adorned each cheek, and deep blue eyes gave her a tired look. One she recognized.

"Naruto-kun?" Yuugao whispered breathlessly.

Naruto blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, taking in the cat mask, the flowing purple hair, and the ANBU uniform. "Neko-chan?" He wondered aloud.

Yuugao screamed, "NARUTO-KUN!" And tackled the blonde boy to the ground, hugging him fiercely.

Naruto, surprised by the show if emotion by the normally stoic ANBU. He tentatively hugged her back. "Hey, Neko-chan. It's been a long time, huh?"

Yuugao looked at him with slightly teary eyes. "Yeah, it's been too long, Naruto-kun. I'm so glad you're alive." She hugged him tightly.

Naruto gave her a confused look. "Not to ruin the mood or anything, but, why are you here? Do you want to do something, is that why you found me? I'd love to go out and get some food, but I need to get dressed first."

Neko blushed, glad that Naruto couldn't see underneath her mask. She pushed herself up, and pulled Naruto up as well. "Um, I'd like to get something to eat later, but, right now, I'm kinda in the middle of ANBU duties." She straightened her back, and said tonelessly, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are wanted in a meeting with the Council."

Naruto laughed, and walked over to his armor stand. He buckled on his greaves, arm armor that went up to his shoulders, stepped into his boots, and shrugged his sleeveless cloak on. Naruto picked up his skull mask, and set it on his head, hiding his face from view. Grabbing his scythe, he twirled it expertly, and turned to face Yuugao.

"Alright, I'm ready." He said. Yuugao nodded, and set her hand on his forearm, blushing underneath her mask. _Bad Yuugao! He's just a kid, he's juts a kid…_

They disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

…

The council waited with barely held agitation. At least, the civilian side. The shinobi side of the council waited with just some excitement. Hiashi Hyuuga, in particular, waited for the boy who had saved his daughter from a fate worse than death at hands of the Kumo ambassador. And even better, since Naruto had done it, and had been pronounced dead afterward, Kumo couldn't ask for reparations for the killed ambassador.

Naruto was the reason Hizashi was still alive.

A vortex of leaves appeared in the middle of the council room, revealing Naruto and Yuugao, who shunshinned away after bowing to the Hokage.

The Sandaime smiled down at Naruto. "Hello, Naruto. It is good to see you again." The council gasped. This was the runt Naruto? He was so tall!

One of the civilians stood and boomed with as much authority as he could muster (Which wasn't much), "Remove your hood, so we can see your face!"

Naruto dropped his hood, showing his white skull mask to the room. The Sandaime chuckled at the horrified looks on the civilian's faces, and asked, "Could you remove your mask as well, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and pulled his mask off. He smiled at the Hokage and bowed, tucking his mask under his arm. "Good day, Hokage-sama. I trust you are well?"

The Sandaime nodded. "Hai, I am well, Naruto. You have been called before the Council to answer these questions; first, where have you been these past years?"

Naruto thought for moment. Then, he spoke. "You all know of Kami and the Shinigami, right?" Getting nods of confirmation, he continued. "Kami watches over heaven, and the Shinigami judges souls to see if they are worthy to enter heaven, or if they are to be devoured. That is a lie." He held up a hand to stem the flood of protests, and spoke. "There are three Major deities. Their names are Kami, who watches over heaven. There is Shini, who watches over limbo, and judges souls. And then…there is Shin'en, who watches over the Abyss."

Shikaku Nara raised his head from the table and asked, "Excuse me, but what is 'the Abyss'?"

"The Abyss is the place where evil souls go to be destroyed. The Abyss is a void, a whirling, crushing, tearing, ripping maelstrom that tears evil souls into tiny pieces, purifying them and mixing them up, and creating new souls." Naruto explained.

The Third frowned. "This is all very interesting, Naruto, but what does this have to do with where you have been?"

Naruto smiled at the old man, and said, "Well, when I was beaten mostly to death and thrown into the river, I was carried very far by the currents, almost out into the sea. Luckily, I became wedged between two rocks, otherwise I would have died for sure. I ended up on the beach meant solely for the deities to relax. I was found by two of them, Kami and Shin'en. They healed me, and taught me all I needed to know to survive. They tested me constantly, Shinigami being busy most of the time. About a year ago, they gave me my armor, my cloak, my scythe, and this seal on my chest," he said, pointing to the kanji that read 'Reaper'. "And they let me roam, telling me to return to Konoha in a year for something important."

Koharu, the really old Council Elder spoke with disdain. "Are we supposed to believe that you were trained by the Gods'? That is pure foolishness!"

Naruto stared at the old woman. "Foolish it may seem, but you seem to forgotten one crucial detail."

"What?" Koharu snarled.

Naruto closed his eyes. The whole room felt a sense of foreboding descend on the room.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. **"These."**

There were no eyes, or so it seemed. There were only black voids were his eyes should be. The room shuddered as he looked every single one of them in the eye.

"**This is my Shin'engan, my Abyss Eye. With it, I can access the very Abyss itself. But it carries a heavy price. To gain these eyes, I was thrown into the Abyss, and told to survive for a week. It was horrible. Hearing the screams of the damned being torn into pieces, feeling my body being ripped apart without moving, having to consume the soul of another to survive. The price was heavy. The soul I consumed became a part of me. A tainted part. When I activate these eyes, I become more open to suggestion from him. And it gets harder to resist the longer I have them on."**

So saying, Naruto closed his eyes. The foreboding presence left the room, and Naruto's eyes went back to normal.

"Is that proof enough?" He asked, as the door to the council chambers opened, and in stepped a man wearing bandages and limping.

The Sandaime frowned at the man. "You're late, Dan-"

"**Danzo Shimura!"** All heads turned to Naruto, who looked ready to pounce on the man, his scythe held in a ready position, his eyes as black as the Abyss. **"You were there! With Hanzo of the Salamander! You tried to kill my friends!"**

Danzo's eye narrowed. "What are you talking about, boy?"

Naruto's scythe began to pulse, and images raced through everyone's head.

Rain poured down, drenching everything. An army surrounded two guys, one with red hair, and the other with yellow, spiky hair. Hanzo of the Salamander stood on top of the hill, arms crossed. Danzo stood across from him, on another hill. ANBU with blank masks surrounded him, and one held a blue-haired girl, kunai to her throat.

The yellow-haired guy was arguing with the red-haired guy, saying something about it 'being the only way'. The red-haired guy refused, and it looked like the yellow-haired guy would do something drastic, when his choice was taken away.

The blank-masked ANBU holding the girl hostage suddenly disappeared into a black hole that opened up beneath him. The girl was pushed forward, out of danger. Danzo pointed at the three and shouted, "Capture them!"

Something appeared next to Danzo, too late for him to react. He cried out in agony as his arm was separated from his shoulder. Blood sprayed from the stump of his arm, and two of the ANBU rushed in and grabbed him vanishing in a burst of smoke. But not before Danzo saw the one responsible. It was a boy, barely older than nine or ten, holding a scythe, his blue eyes burning into Danzo's one.

Naruto jumped down off the hill, landing next to the three. The yellow-haired one yelled, "Naruto! I told you to get out of here!"

Naruto retorted, "So you could die? I don't think so, Yahiko! We can discuss whether or not I should have stayed or not, but for right now, we need to get out of here!"

Yahiko nodded, turning to the red-haired one. "Nagato! Use it!"

Nagato smiled brightly, and shouted, "I've always wanted to try this! Chibaku Tensai!"

The ground shook as an orb of distortion appeared above them, sucking in loose rocks and trees, as well as the ninja around, crushing them together into a big ball. Hanzo shunshinned away, leaving the remaining ninja to their fate.

Underneath the ball, a wave of water washed around them. When it dropped, there was nothing left but a giant ball of debris and people, which fell to earth with a resounding crash.

…

The vision faded from their viewpoint, and when they could all see clearly, the Sandaime glowered at Danzo.

"So…Danzo. I told you to disband ROOT, and here I find that they have still been active, even years in the past? That is treason, Danzo!" The Sandaime raised a hand and called, "ANBU! Take Danzo to Ibiki for interrogation!"

Naruto's eyes flickered to the sides of Danzo, noticing the shadows. Naruto clapped his hands together on his scythe, and in a show of light, it morphed into two silver Kamas. Throwing them with deadly accuracy, the small scythes blurred through the air, impaling themselves into the facemasks and heads of two blank masked ANBU.

The two ROOT agents collapsed, dead, and two real ANBU, Neko and Tenzo, appeared next to Danzo, slapping chakra-containing cuffs onto his arm, and vanishing.

…

**A/N: That is not the last we'll see of Danzo. **

**So, how'd you like it? It's my first completely AU story, that isn't a crossover!**

**Enjoy!**

**What would you like to see in this story? Tell me in a review!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Keep Being Awesome!**

**-Sol**


End file.
